Mobile social networking has seen phenomenal growth in the last few years. Mobile device users can create their own profiles, make friends, send and receive messages, and share photos and videos using their mobile devices. There is, however, a negative side to the trend. Critics blame that such a kind of social networking replaces real-life relationships, isolating its most ardent users from real human interaction. In this regard, in order to let the mobile device users enjoy social networking in the true sense of the term, it is necessary to provide face-to-face interaction for the mobile device users.